


Identity Crisis (The More Things Stay the Same Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya and Sakura talk about the future they once planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis (The More Things Stay the Same Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dynamic Stasis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3159) by the_rck. 



> Thank you to lindendreeisle for betaing; remaining mistakes are mine.

Sakura sometimes wondered who she was.

Two years ago, it’d been easy. She went to school, she got good grades. She went to the flower shop and pretended she was shopping, not looking at Aya-san. _(Ran.)_

It was hard to believe that Aya-chan was older than she; of course, Sakura hadn’t spent two years in a coma. Aya looked at her like she expected something, and Sakura didn’t know what. She didn’t know if she was ready to give whatever it was anyway. “You should go out,” she said to Aya now, as she counted out the register and Aya swept the floor. “Meet people.”

Aya shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I should try high school again.”

“It’s hard to go to school and work,” Sakura said. She’d given up on it long ago, and when Aya tried it had just depressed her. The flower shop was enough, for now. Maybe she’d grow old and grey here, like Momoe-san. Maybe there’d be girls here someday for her to spy on. The people they worked for said they didn’t have to do anything but run the flower shop, but who knew how long they would last? They made Ran-san and his friends into killers. What would they turn Sakura and Aya into?

She used to have plans. She wondered what they were.

“I used to want a boyfriend,” Aya said wistfully.

Sakura almost laughed, but it caught in her throat.

“Mama wanted me to spend a year abroad after high school. I think she wanted to travel herself,” she continued.

So many dreams down the drain. All Sakura had wanted was Ran-san. She’d been a child back then. She’d seen in the papers that the girl who’d liked Tsukiyono-san so much had died. Shot. She wondered if she’d learned the truth, too. Sakura felt sorry for her, but sometimes she wondered if the girl was lucky. At least she’d move on to the next life; Sakura and Aya were trapped in some kind of living death.

“And then I thought,” Aya said, attacking some dirt in the corner, “maybe work with animals. Be a zookeeper or a scientist.”

They’d slipped into the painful part of remembering now; Sakura could hear it in the repressed quiet of Aya’s voice.

“What kind of animals do you like?” Sakura said, turning on the cheer and the charm.  
“Herpetology sounded interesting,” Aya confessed.

“Would you … would you like one?” Sakura paused. “That’s not centipedes, right?”

Aya laughed a little. “Only as food, maybe. They’re reptiles.”

A snake would be all right, Sakura guessed. As long as it wasn’t poisonous. “It can’t make the cat upset.” She half-wondered if they had a recording device on the cat.

“I’m sure there’d be one we could keep in the apartment,” Aya said, with a wheedling younger-sister voice that made Sakura cringe inside. “Could we look?”

“We can look,” Sakura said, and almost expected Aya to squeal. “Why don’t we finish up the arrangements for the wedding tonight, and then we could go to the pet shop.”

“That’s wonderful,” Aya said. “Thank you!” She walked over and gave Sakura a quick hug, and Sakura felt something tight and hot in her chest.

“You’re welcome,” Sakura said, and swallowed. This was who she was now; she might as well make the best of it.


End file.
